Chapter 07
Information Series: Shugo Chara! Volume: 2 Chapter: 7 Previous chapter: Chapter 06 Next chapter: Chapter 08 Episodes based at this chapter: Characters In order of appearance: #Amu Hinamori #Nadeshiko Fujisaki #Yaya Yuiki #Kukai Soma #Tadase Hotori #Kiseki #Pepe #Daichi #Ran #Temari #Su #Miki #Yuu Nikaidou #Ikuto Tsukiyomi #Yoru #Utau Hoshina #Yukari Sanjo Summary After a few days of X Egg hunting, Yaya Yuuki and Nadeshiko Fujisaki are inviting Amu Hinamori to the concert. While they were talking, Tadase Hotori is dazing at Amu letting Kuukai Soma wonder what is he daze about all a sudden. At the same time, Kiseki gotten fed up with the others fooling around so he gathers them together into a meeting chit-chat making Kuukai also wonders about them. At Amu's house, Miki uses her magical brush to instantly create a perfect dress for Amu to wear for the concert tonight. As Amu head out to the concert to meet with Yaya and Nadeshiko, Amu's three Guardian Characters went to visit the park where stubborn Kiseki and the others are waiting for an assembly gather to do surprise special training by the king himself. Amu arrives at the concert and surprisingly sees Nikaidou-sensei hanging around with Yaya and Nadeshiko. Yaya secretly could not stand it with him and tells Amu and Nadeshiko to try to do something about their teacher, but they cannot do anything. Amu soon discovers the logo of Easter and realizes that everything in the concert shows the same name. Nikaidou-sensei explains to Amu that everything she sees belongs to the Easter Company, which makes her realize of what Ikuto had said to her that time. Amu notices a young boy nearby with his shining dream, but Nikaidou-sensei mentions something about making their dream impossible to come true. The concert became dark as the show is about to begin. Back at the park, the Guardian Characters are having some tough time doing the special training course until Yoru, Ikuto's Guardian Character, appears to them. Yoru sneers at Kiseki then dashes off as Kiseki, in an angry mood, tells the others to follow him as their next training. In back stage of the concert, Utau Hoshina, Ikuto Tsukiyomi and their female manager, Sanjou, are having some short discussions about extracting Character Eggs. Sanjou also tells Utau of the comparison with her and Amu making Utau feel uneasy to not letting someone like that to happen before entering to the concert stage. As Utau started to sing in public, one of her Character Eggs reacted then unleashes transparent black wings on her back. Amu notices it as everyone cheers Utau of her singing. Meanwhile, Kiseki and the others are still following Yoru until they are now crawling ontop of the stage. Ran notices that they are at the concert. At the same time, Utau started to point one of the audiences while singing and Amu sees it before her eyes that the person's Character Egg have appeared from within his heart. The Guardian Characters from ontop of the stage had also witness the whole thing from their view point until Pepe accidentally tugging the electrical cords causing the stage to crumble. Everyone in the concert flee to the exit as Amu have been seperated with her friends. Amu is now outside searching for the egg until she spotted it. The egg became an X Egg and started to attack her since her Guardian Characters is not there to support. Suddenly, Ikuto appears in his Character Form and caught the X Egg in one swipe. Amu is surprise to see him like that for the first time. Ran and the other Guardian Characters arrive too late as Ikuto breaks the egg into pieces causing for Amu to witness in horror. She then notices the Character Egg's owner losing the capability of his dreams permanently making Amu despise of him of what he had done. Ikuto returned to his normal form and leaving the scene with his violin case on his back, which Amu sees the Dumpty Key hanging on it. Yaya and Nadeshiko finally reunites with Amu while Manager Sanjou and Nikaidou-sensei are ontop of the concert roof talking each other about the search for the embryo. Character Transformations ;Ikuto Tsukiyomi : *Black Lynx Trivia Category:Manga Category:Manga chapters